


It's a new dawn, It's a new day, It's a new life

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutto quello era una follia.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 16





	It's a new dawn, It's a new day, It's a new life

Tutto quello era una follia.

Quando le era stato comunicato che il suo fidanzamento con Joffrey era stato rotto ne era stata immensamente felice, tutto pur di non sposarlo, avrebbe sposato chiunque aveva pensato. Non avrebbe mai pensato però che quel chiunque includesse un uomo abbastanza anziano da poter essere suo nonno.

Sansa Stark era pronta a tutto ma mai avrebbe pensato che il destino le riservasse di sposare Tywinn Lannister. Aveva pianto e si era disperata ma solo nell’intimità della sua stanza col terrore che qualcuno la stesse spiando, nella Fortezza Rossa anche i muri avevano orecchie aveva scoperto a sue spese. Era stata però la sua dama di compagnia, Shae, a spiegarle che forse quel matrimonio poteva aiutarla. Gli uomini vecchi muoiono in fretta le aveva detto, due o tre anni e il signore di Castel Granito sarebbe morto lasciandola vedova e ricca; certo, avrebbe dovuto cedergli ma per fortuna con i vecchi era più facile, avevano esperienza e spesso nemmeno avevano voglia le aveva spiegato, doveva resistere il tempo di avere un bambino e poi si sarebbe potuta inventare qualche scusa, era il miglior partito a sentire la donna.

Il solo pensiero di dover giacere con un uomo così anziano le dava il voltastomaco ma non aveva alternative, Robb era lontano e nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarla, doveva pensarci da sola si era detta per l’ennesima volta. Il matrimonio in sé non era stato spiacevole, lo sguardo furioso della regina era bastato a renderla allegra per tuta la celebrazione, ma poi aveva cominciato a tremare.

Sapeva vagamente cosa accadeva tra marito e moglie e aveva sempre sognato che sarebbe accaduto con un uomo buono, gentile e di bell’aspetto ma soprattutto della sua età. Tywinn Lannister invece si era dimostrato migliore del previsto, non era stata l’esperienza tremenda che aveva temuto fino a quel momento.

I tanti anni di differenza le avevano donato un marito esperto conoscitore del corpo femminile, che sapeva esattamente quando toccarla, dove toccarla e per quanto a lungo, Sansa si era ritrovata ad attendere gli incontri notturni con suo marito con un’ansia e un desiderio che non credeva avrebbe mai provato. Chiudeva gli occhi per concentrarsi su quel piacere, per sentire le mani di lui che la esploravano, la toccavano, la cercavano e si sentiva bene, si sentiva al sicuro come mai le era successo dalla morte di suo padre e si abbandonava a quella sensazione.

In pubblico mantenevano la distanza consona, sebbene lui si divertisse ad irritare la regina, Sansa aveva adorato sentire delle sfuriate di Cersei Lannister quando era stata informata che doveva chiamarla “madre”, non solo era una vera lady ma essendo la moglie del Primo Cavaliere nonché nonno del re era al sicuro, nessuno avrebbe mai osato farle del male, nemmeno il re stesso. Aveva visto più volte Joffrey guardarla con un desiderio che le aveva raggelato il sangue, se prima il re l’aveva detestato ora era evidente che la desiderava ma non poteva averla, non la moglie di suo nonno. Compiangeva la povera Margaery Tyrell ma almeno lei era scampata a quella sorte.

Il lord suo marito la viziava quando sapevano che qualcuno poteva vederli, le urla della regina quando aveva scoperto che Tywinn aveva deciso di donarle i gioielli appartenuti alla sua prima moglie erano stati musica per le sue orecchie, erano vendette meschine ma non aveva altro. Meglio che la credessero una ragazzina sciocca che si faceva corrompere da qualche gingillo e da vuoti onori, suo marito aveva capito in fretta che poteva essergli utile, era stato l’unico ad intuire il suo vero potenziale di pedina per avere il nord.

Sua madre e Robb credessero pure che li aveva ripudiati, lei stava facendo di tutto per far riavere loro il nord, semplicemente c’erano battaglie che non si combattevano con le armi ma in cui era più pratico avere avversari utili, le giuste informazioni e sapersi alzare la gonna al momento giusto. Quello tra lei e Tywinn era un accordo: un figlio loro avrebbe legato il nord alla corona senza bisogno di sciocchezze inutili, non quando sarebbe bastato stringere tra le braccia un figlio di Tywinn.

Poi c’era stato il banchetto di matrimonio di Joffrey. Lei e Tywinn avevano già pensato a come mantenere l’alleanza dei Tyrell nonostante il comportamento di Joffrey ma mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbe finita così.

Quando Joffrey aveva cominciato a rantolare lei era stata tentata di alzarsi per aiutarlo ma poi aveva sentito la mano di suo marito chiudersi come una morsa sul suo polso ed era rimasta seduta, gli occhi di Cersei che le lanciavano lampi d’odio. Erano rimasti impassibili mentre il re moriva di fronte ai loro occhi, non mostrare alcuna emozione di fronte agli altri le aveva ordinato suo marito la loro prima notte di nozze e lei aveva obbedito sperando che nessuno si accorgesse che stava tremando.

Cersei aveva pianto, urlato ma non c’era un colpevole, accusare Tyrion era stata una follia ma era sicura che il suo figliastro avrebbe saputo discolparsi, il problema ora era un altro.

<< Cosa facciamo? >> domandò a suo marito quella notte, le mani di lui le accarezzavano dolcemente i capelli. Non aveva detto una parola, si era limitato a farle cenno di stendersi sul letto e aveva compiuto il suo dovere con movimenti precisi e studiati, aveva goduto ma solamente per una questione meramente fisica.

<< Tommen sposerà Margaery, ci saranno delle indagini ma non arriveranno a nulla, bisogna mostrare che la morte di un re non può fermare il reame >> le rispose suo marito.

<< Dobbiamo far rilasciare tuo figlio, non possiamo permettere che ci vedano divisi >> dichiarò lei prima di portarsi le mani al ventre, quel segreto lo sapevano solamente loro due, il gran maestro Pycellle era troppo devoto al lord suo marito per parlare.

<< Tutto a suo tempo, e bisogna impedire he circolino certe voci >> l’avvisò suo marito, sapeva bene a quali voci accennasse. << Il popolo parlerà sempre ma possiamo pagare la servitù >> ammise lei prima che lui la guardasse interessato.

<< Cosa è più importante? Il denaro o il potere? Tutti possono avere denaro ma pochi hanno il potere, il vero potere >> la contraddisse lui. Sansa assentì, doveva dimostrarsi degna mogie di suo marito e un giorno avrebbe avuto un luogo dove ritirarsi in pace, il gioco del trono non le piaceva, era brava a giocarvi ma ne poteva fare a meno, una volta al sicuro a Castel Granito con suo figlio tra le braci sarebbe stata al sicuro, anche senza Tywinn, ora però doveva pensare a come raggiungere quell’obbiettivo.


End file.
